


Scattered Lives

by writingramblr



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Don kills himself, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Introspection, Not Canon Compliant, Orphaned, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally Draper isn't the pillar of strength she appears.<br/>In fact, there's only a thread holding her back from the edge of despair.<br/>How long until it frays away completely?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scattered Lives

**Author's Note:**

> so as awful as this sounds, as much as i'd been dreading the possibility of Don killing himself in the finale, when it didn't happen, and he kinda turned hippie before getting another great idea, i was disappointed.  
> this was written before i saw the finale, last night, in the middle of the night when i started thinking about things from Sally's point of view.  
> so have this haphazard drabble.

It's incredibly unfair how cruel the world is to Sally Draper.

A mere six months after attending her father's funeral she is at her mother's, watching the pure white casket adorned with pink roses, Betty's favorite flower, sink into the ground.

Gene clings to her in confused anguish and heartbreak, while Bobby looks on in knowing sadness and she's fighting to hold it together.

For them.

For her.

For Henry.

Her mother warned her that things wouldn't be easy as she got older, but she never imagined this.

This level of pain and agony clawing at her soul and threatening to drive her insane.

This was straight from books she'd tried to read in high school.

Depressing tomes of what she thought were over exaggerated stories of woe.

But those people had been too right.

Maybe it was better that Glenn wasn't around to see her like this.

She knew deep down he'd never loved her for anything but for being a more accessible version of her mother.

It stung, but not nearly as much as the fact she couldn't even be angry with Betty.

She couldn't complain to Don about her.

She couldn't do anything or think about never speaking to them again without sliding dangerously close to that slippery slope.

Madness beckoned and Sally Draper wasn't sure how long she could evade the sirens call.

 

 


End file.
